


Our heart

by grainipiot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, I don't give a fuck how it happened but it happened, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Omnic Crisis, Self-Indulgent, Self-cest, What Did You Expect, time to put a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Hey! This fic is a birthday present for my partner in crimes <3Hope some will like it!!





	Our heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic is a birthday present for my partner in crimes <3
> 
> Hope some will like it!!

_This room_

 

The one he occupied during so much years, in the headquaters of Overwatch. _In a different wing of the building than Gabe's room_. It always made things difficult.

 

The soldier watched the furniture, each detail revived quickly in his memory even if without some light. The room was quiet, expected from this hour of the night, quite dark but it wasn't a real matter with his visor. He didn't move at all, till his gaze fell on the man, asleep in the unique bed of the room, in the corner next to the window. At this time, he hadn't yet much trouble to sleep – not as much than now – so he took a few steps ahead without fearing to wake up the other person.

 

He looked down on him. _Jack Morrison. Strike commander_. It's said that if you saw your clone, you wouldn't be able to recognize yourself. This was true, he didn't remember being this blond during his youth. _Or maybe I just aged too fast_. Since the Omnic crisis and its numerous deaths, each man and woman that took part in it had their sleep clouded by guilt, fear, regrets. And it showed on the young face, a kind of seriousness also due to his new position at the head of Overwatch.

 

_So it's this time. Not long after the Crisis. Not yet into troubles with Talon or else_. The soldier knew this epoca as one of peace, when he could still enjoy his private life and not be paranoid about his husband getting harmed or caught. _Thinking about Gabriel, where was he ?_ He guessed that it was one of the night they couldn't see each other, 'thanks' to their duty or maybe he was in mission else where.

 

But seeing himself like this, vulnerable, totaly unaware of what would happen to them in the following years, decades, it made his heart ache, a kind of bitterness mixed with sorrow. _I wasn't innocent, far from it, but everything seemed to have worsened since this time_. He wanted to be mad at himself, at this clueless version of him, for all that he made wrong later, what he could have prevented ; but it was useless. _I didn't know, he doesn't know_.

 

The soldier wanted to wake him up, not even sure if it was a good idea or how they would react. _Whatever_. He wasn't a light sleeper but a short shake was enough to get him out of sleep, surprised by the intruder. As expected from a trained soldier, Jack tried to fight back though his mind wasn't quite awake but he ended up pinned down anyway.

 

« Don't. Stay quiet » his rough voice made the other pause, only noise in the quiet night. It didn't stop him to glare at the man who broke into his room and keep struggling weakly in his grasp. _Fuck, he was right. Baby blue eyes_. It made him sigh innerly.

 

« I'm not gonna hurt you. » after all, it was true. He didn't know yet what he was going to do but he was sure he wouldn't harm the man nor shorten his own life. The latter kept looking at him without even trying to hide his anger, a rebelious spark in the vivid blue of his eyes.

 

« Who are you ? What are you doing here ? » he growled through clenched teeth. His voice showed how much he disliked being attacked in the middle of the night, maybe a bit worried for his own safety. _But if he was here to kill me, he would have already done it. Or he likes to play sadistic_. Anyway, it didn't seem a good idea to fight back and convince the man to act, so he complied with great reluctance.

 

« If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. » upon his words, not really thinking, he took off his visor, a clic followed by a short hiss then stared back to his younger self. He read on his face some surprise and a not an once of understanding, like he was indeed in shock but not knowing why.

 

The soldier let go a bit the grasp on the Strike Commander but not completely.

 

« You... you look familiar. But I don't remember when. » a curious feeling took him when he saw the man's face, like a piece of the puzzle kept missing but also a warning.

 

The soldier got an idea to avoid any useless explications and fumbled his collar before finding what he was looking for and bringing it to Jack's sight. « Maybe this will help. » it was a simple metal chain but what caught the gaze was the two dog tags hanging there, along with a ring.

 

As instinct, the young one brought his hand to his own collar, checking the presence of what looked like a bad magic trick. He relaxed slightly when he felt under the shirt the usual weigh of 'his' dog tag but it made him only more confused. So he examined the ones brought to his attention, with the weak light from outside. There were two of them, while he only had one but the names were the same : his own name and identity, and Gabriel's one. _Two dog tags. But I'm already wearing Gabe's.... ?_ The worst was the ring, also identical to his, exactly at the same place he kept it.

 

« Where did you got these ? How did you made a copy ?? » panick came with the confusion, there was no logical reason except this but the dog tags looked as real as theirs.

 

« Not a copy. It's the same ones. You always keep it around your neck. Close to 'our' heart, isn't it ? »

 

Words took a bit of time to register, and even more to answer to this, though it was rethorical. « Our ? » there was no other way to explain this mess of real-or-not dog tags. _Older face. Blue eyes. White hair ?_ The air of resemblance was sickening yet impossible to deny, a cold feeling creeping at the sight of the large scars on his face.

By now, the soldier had totaly let him go and just sat on the edge of the bed, waiting without betraying any emotion.

 

« Do you have another proof ? Why would you have 'our' tags too ? » he thought it could be a good trap, to be sure.

 

The older man sighed before answering : « Yes, Gabriel was the one supposed to keep it. But it's complicated. » a hint of sadness colored his tone, a bit of bitterness again.

« Another proof that we are the same ? Okay, 'we' keep the lube and condoms in the second drawer but the handcuffs are hidden in a box under the bed, with a black dildo. Don't make that face, you asked a proof. » despite everything, it was ridiculously funny to see the Strike Commander blush with embarrassment, gaze wide.

 

It was pretty effective and it left him speechless, exposed by no one else than himself. _Shit. He got a point_. So yes, he was actualy talking to his older self. _This doesn't make sense at all._

 

« Okay, I got it. So... you are Jack Morrison too. But older. What the fuck are you doing here ? »

 

« I don't know. » answer plain and short.

 

« What do you mean by 'I don't know' ?? You cannot just appear right here, in your past, without reason ! » he knew he wasn't in danger anymore but the situation was crazy. As he thought about it, a headache came to make things more difficult.

 

« Looks like I just did. » it was exhausting, talking to himself like to a youngster. « I hope you understand that I'm even more lost than you right now. So be quiet, for fuck sake. »

 

It sounded like a scolding from a parent, Jack's first reaction being to comply and keep to himself his remarks. _Damnit, it's just myself but old. And grumpy._

 

He sat properly on the mattress in the silence that settled next and his thoughts wandered. _What now_? His gaze lingered on the soldier's scars, a deep one across his face and another, smaller, cutting his lip. His features now showed just strain, with something almost concealed, regrets.

 

« Tell me. » his voice surprised a bit the man but he turned to listen nevertheless. « What happened ? » he reached for the soldier's face, slow enough to present no threat and no misunderstanding. The latter let him do as he pleased, curiosity was to be expected from Jack, and he didn't flinch when an hesitant hand traced fleetingly the lower scar.

 

His eyes casted away, a shadow troubling its calm, he looked like flooded by sorrows. « Something. I cannot tell you what. » the way he looked anywhere but at him meant more than his words and it made Jack's heart ache a little.

 

« And Gabe ? » he knew he shouldn't be asking, it would only fuck up further this leaving paradox they were trapped in. But he had to ask, a light tremor quickly forgotten in his voice. _If later I had our two dog tags, does it mean something happened to Gabriel ? We swore to keep each other's_.

 

This time, the soldier didn't asnwer at all. The name brought back some memories, that would never go but also a piercing pain, a gunshot wound in the lower back. _« Right here, Jack »_

He guessed a long time ago it was a bad idea to keep these happy memories of another life along the bad ones, the same way he kept the dog tags and the ring. It wasn't easy to throw away. A longing that would never end.

 

Zoning out, the careful hand hovering on his skin made him come back to the instant. Their gaze locked and he found here his sadness, mirrored but nuanced. _He – no I – was still young, everything was fine, the headquaters were still standing_. He wanted to protect him, protect himself from what fate would give them. But at the same time, he felt helpless, he had lost too much.

 

Without a thought, he leaned forward and the blond could only stiffen in surprise as lips brushed against his.

He remained perfectly still, not expecting such a move but not pushing him away. _What ?_ While his mind went blank for a few seconds, his body acted on instinct and responded to the kiss. _Well, never mind_. It was maybe a bit shy of temptative but it stayed chaste then stopped.

 

Both looked at each other with equal shock for their behaviour, a faint pink painting thair face.

« I …. don't... » started the soldier, not yet getting over what he started.

 

« It's okay ! … it's okay » not really sure how to react and what all this meant. To prove it, he grabbed the older man's hand, squeezing it, only to find out he was shaking.

 

So Jack did what seemed to be right, pulling him into another kiss. He felt relieved when the latter returned it, the best he could. _No idea what I'm doing, but it feel nice_. Pawing, tugging at each other as the younger got more involved, tongue quickly joined the messy embrace. The soldier felt the need for an anchor, keeping his younger self closer in a small fight for dominance he lost soon enough.

 

The Strike commander decided to take another step, pushing the other back on the bed without breaking the contact. At this point, any of them cared, only focusing on the instant and the overwhelming exchange. In the back of his mind, he didn't consider this as right, but maybe necessary. _He needs it_. And given the way he allowed all this, accepted the attention with such easiness, it was for the better to continue.

 

Jack started to take care of his older self's clothing, taking off the jacket then the shirt thrown not far of the bed. Their movements betrayed a growing impatience surrending slowly but surely to their body's craving. _I guess there is no coming back_. It didn't keep the younger from satisfying his curiosity, trailing a hand on the now uncovered chest. He already knew what he liked and it was a bit exciting to use this knowledge on the soldier.

 

At last, the kiss was broken and he aimed instead for his jaw, then neck and collarbone, just the time to leave small marks not meant to stay. With great satisfaction he felt the older lean into the touch as his breath heavied, an indicator of the strong effect he had. His mouth went south to tease a nipple and the gentle suck he gave was rewarded by a gasp almost unheard. Despite himself, he smirked, thinking that all the teasing he endured before was now useful but it also tinted his cheek with pink matching the man's he was ravishing.

 

The soldier looked down to him with barely hidden lust in his gaze : « Don't look smug like that. » Before he could make a snarky comment, Jack resumed his small worship, trying to get out of him more noises while he slipped his hand in the older's pants. Both actions simultaneously succeeded, earning a louder moan as result. This convinced him to go harder, stroking his cock in a firm grip, with a clear desire to please. He kept this pace a little, going back to kiss him with fervor but soon enough his body couldn't take it anymore, pressing for more. 

 

The younger took off his sleep clothes in a hurry, a light shiver running his frame when his cock, aching for attention, met the temperature of the room, though it wasn't cold. But he had to wait a bit more, now wasn't the time yet. During this, the older had found the lube, handing it to his blond self without any word and the hint of a smirk.  _ Told you _ . 

 

Jack took it, stopping in his track to ask : « Are you sure you want to do this ? » This seemed a bit stupid to ask but he had to.

 

« It's fucked up. » he laughed, thinking even if it was difficult in their state : « But it's... nice. I don't want to stop. » acting upon his words, he spread his legs to the other man, an invitation.

 

It had the effect awaited, arousing even more the Strike commander. Clumsy, he fumbled with the lube then got to work, slipping in the older man a finger. The steamy mood came back, silence broken by increasing groans and a few endearings. At first he was careful, not wanting to hurt the soldier but again he remembered that they had the same boundaries when he grinded back. From one to three in no time, his digits stretched him open with efficiency, and the pleas sounded even sweeter to his ear.

 

The last attempt from the soldier was to yank him down and kiss him senseless, to get his attention one second : « Please- » his previous composure was destroyed, leaving instead just desperation.

 

Jack couldn't resist longer neither as he pulled out his fingers and lubed his hard on, then positioned himself. They kept their eyes on each other when he pushed in, making both moan in unison from the new proximity. The pace started slow, as they relished in this peculiar union, exploring, but it wouldn't do it too long. The soldier rocked back eagerly, seeking this long waited release while the younger lost himself and picked up a harder pace.

 

For the Strike commander, there was no inhibitions to hold him back anymore, all that mattered at the moment was the tight heat around him and the man clenching down on him. And it amazed him how beautifully he reacted to the shortest touch, back arched off the mattress when his deep spot was brushed. Right now, Jack would do anything for him, to wipe out the sadness that seemed to follow, even temporary. _Forget the past, just a moment_.

 

Feeling his peak near, the soldier locked the younger against him, nails digging in his back, surely leaving a red trail while he jerked his cock, leaking precum. Jack registered his move, giving all he had as he bottomed out then slammed back home in a more than erratic pace.

 

« I'm close... » the sentence turned into a whimper, said in the crook of the older man's neck, as waiting for autorisation to come. Then he felt the broad figure under him stiffen, clutching at him while he released over their chest and stomach. The sudden pressure was difficult to bear, Jack keeping fucking in the pliant body till they were both a mess, at the limit of pain. He came and his instinct was to keep close the other, his load burried deep in him as a shudder took him.

 

They tumbled on the bed, recovering their breath but not daring to move. Jack pulled out shortly after, to avoid more discomfort to the other man, and watched enraptured his own cum dripping from him. _Oh shit_.

 

« Fuck, I forgot the condom » he sounded really worried and sorry.

 

« Not your fault, I should have thought about it. Anyway, I'm still clean so not a big deal. » he saw that his words indeed calmed down the Strike commander.

 

Said man stood then still in the dim room went to find a washclothe to get them cleaned up. Once it was done, he coaxed the soldier into lying back on the bed then an open embrace, which he accepted without a word.

 

« Thank you »

 

« No problem » he thought he should have a lot of existential questions now but nothing came so he decided he didn't care and focused instead on the warm body to his side.

 

A last peck on the soldier's cheek was all he asked before drifting back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
